


Not Alright, Just Pregnant

by msgilliana



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Ficlet, Pregnancy over 40, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgilliana/pseuds/msgilliana
Summary: She had two options. Lie and say yes (while he wouldn’t know now, he DEFINITELY would later) or tell the truth (like she promised she would start doing) and reveal her pregnancy, risking their relationship again just as it was starting back up. She had to choose. Post S2
Relationships: Jean Milburn/Jakob Nyman
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659319
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Not Alright, Just Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> Story prompt #6 by StefanSalvatore on Tumblr requested by anonymous. Enjoy!  
> "DON'T LOOK"

“DON’T LOOK!” Jean managed between retching into the toilet.

Jakob, ignoring her plea, rushed to her and rubbed her back while taking a hair clip from the bathroom counter and clipping what hair he could behind her face.

Jean finished and Jakob moved to behind the bathroom door and watched with worry as she flushed the toilet and wet a washcloth, wiping her mouth with it. She looked pale and tired.

“Jean, are you alright? Are you sick?”

Jean looked at him and sighed. She had two options. Lie and say yes (while he wouldn’t know now, he DEFINITELY would later) or tell the truth (like she promised she would start doing) and reveal her pregnancy, risking their relationship again just as it was starting back up. She had to choose.

* * *

_5 minutes earlier._

Jean was sitting outside, soaking in the Moordale sun as she sipped on her tea. Otis had gone to hang out with Eric, meaning she had the house to herself. While she was used to it (she DID work from home), it felt different. Her breakup with Jakob was still fresh, as was the news about her pregnancy.

_Pregnancy._

Just two days earlier, it was revealed to her that she was having another child. She couldn’t believe it. She was closer to 50 than she was 40 and was perimenopausal, for God’s sake! Not to mention the father had gotten a vasectomy.

This child was determined if they beat all the odds stacked against them. Jean pressed two fingers to her still-flat belly. Her skin was still soft, but it would harden soon if she made it past 12 weeks.

_If._

She pushed the thoughts aside, choosing to look out into the water.

She remembered the day they had moved into this house. Otis was only a few weeks old and Remi had thought it was perfectly isolated so he could write his books and have their therapy sessions. Jean had fallen in love with the scenery and would spend lots of nights outside while Otis nursed, just taking in her surroundings. As Otis grew, they would look out at the water together and he would watch in awe as he saw various fish, birds, and other animals. When Remi left, Otis lost interest and would spend his time in his room, sometimes with Jean comforting him. Now, while they sometimes sat outside while they had breakfast, it wasn’t the same.

Her reverie was broken when she heard a knock at the door. Otis had a key and she wasn’t expecting visitors. She curiously got up and heard the knocking again.

“Coming!” she announced and made her way to the door. She undid the lock and opened it to find…Jakob. She opened her mouth to say something, but Jakob was quicker.

“May I come in?”

“Um…” _Um? UM? The man you love is at your door asking to come in and you say ‘um?’ Pull yourself together._ “Y-yes, of course. Come in.”

She held the door open while he walked inside. He stopped just behind her and waited for her to close the door. He grabbed her hand and led her into the living room where he sat down and motioned for her to do the same, never letting go of his grip. She followed suit and soon both of her hands were in his. He rubbed his thumbs over her knuckles and sighed.

“I-I know that we didn’t part on the best of terms. I know that what I said may have hurt you. And I’m sorry.”

Tears had started to form in his eyes. She looked at him apologetically.

“No, Jakob, I’m the one who should be sorry. I broke your trust. There is absolutely no reason for you to be sorry. If anything, I should be asking for your forgiveness. I was the one who screwed up.”

A small smile had formed on his face. “I did some thinking over. I realized that it wasn’t entirely your fault for kissing Remi. He wasn’t exactly my favorite person-”

Jean chuckled at his comment. “He’s not mine either.”

Jakob half-smiled and continued, “-but when Otis came to talk to me before the play and apologized for how he was when we were together, he had a sincerity about him. I told him that he was a good man despite how he acted; his eyes, Jean. It was like he had never been told that before. He apologized and I knew then that he didn’t get that sincerity from Remi. Jean, he got it from _you._ And when he defended you in front of everyone, it only made what I thought stronger.”

This time, it was Jean with tears in her eyes. “Oh, Jakob,” she sobbed. _Damn hormones._

“You care about people, Jean. So much. You just weren’t used to being in a relationship again. But…I love you, Jean. I’m willing to try again if you are.”

 _I love you._ Those three simple words she had since gotten used to never hearing again, or at least not being the recipient. But when Jakob said it, it opened up the floodgates. She was now crying, leaning into him, and… _oh no._

She felt it, clear as day. Her hand darted over her mouth and she rushed to the bathroom…

Which is how they got into their current situation.

She sobbed again and pressed her forehead against Jakob’s chest, letting the tears fall.

“Jean, are you sure you’re alright?”

She removed herself from him and crossed her arms over her chest. She sniffed once, twice, and sighed.

“Jakob, I’m pregnant.”


End file.
